Mrs Maka, Wait-! WHAT?
by MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan
Summary: It's all Liz's fault. EVERY MAKA PAIRING! MutiMaka. MaStin, CroMa, SoMa, KiMa, MaStar, GoMa, HiMa, RaMa, WesKa, MaFord, MaShi, KiriKa, MakaFire, HarKa, and whatever else! WARNING! I MADE MOST OF THESE PAIRINGS UP, SO YOU MIGHT NOT FIND THEM ANYWHERE ELSE! PURE CRACK
1. Ms Maka

Oh, death, how did she end up like this?! She glared at the arm around her waist. Willing it to burn off.

_THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT SASHA_!

**_-flashback-_**

"Hurry! _Hurryhurryhurry_!" Kim ushered.

"Come on Maka! I've been waiting for this for a year! I don't wanna wait!" Liz cried, pushing Maka into the direction of the shop in front of them.

"Yeah Ma-Chan!" Patti giggled.

"Oh, come _on_! It hasn't even opened yet!" Maka exclaimed, pouting. She tugged on her pigtails scuffing her feet on the side walk. "Let's go to Deathbucks, or Death Robbins! I hear they have DeathBerry!"

It was the grand opening of the new fortune telling place down the street, Liz just wouldn't stop bugging her.

"_Hurry Up!_"she screeched!

"Fine!" Gosh, let's get this over with.

❤️ ️❤️ ️❤️ ️❤️ ️❤️ ️❤️

There was a tall, tubby woman with short and thin legs at the entryway. She has small beady eyes, a pronounced nose above her large, shiny red lips, one missing tooth and a face that is much too small in proportion to her large head,and a small black bowler hat. The woman's pink hair is braided into two pigtails that hang down from each side of her head and goes to her knees.

" Oh!" She dropped her broom. "Visitors so soon? Well we didn't expect this!" She grinned.

Liz stared at Kim. "That is what I was waiting for?" She muttered

"Hey! Miss Lola is an amazing fortune teller!"

"Come in! Come in!" Lola ushered. Once everyone was pulling in by the tubby woman who was practically glowing in excitement. We have fortunes for money-"

"Money?" Kim practically drooled at the word. "Where!"

"In the tent with the Death Note sign(currency in SE world if you didn't know.) and for beauty-"

"Which door." Liz demanded with upmost seriousness.

"Lipstick si-" Liz was gone before the sentence was done.

"You know what? We have a whole bunch of stuff. What would you like to know?"

"Can you tell me who my Mommy and Daddy are? Liz-nee-chan doesn't like to talk 'bout them" Patti pouted clearly upset that she doesn't know her parents. The large embraced her in a motherly hug and said,

"Ahh, I know the feeling. I'll do your reading. And Miss Maka? What would you like?"

"I'm fine with anything." She scratched her cheek. "I wasn't really planning to do anything anyways."

"Then are fine with one of the newbee's doing your reading?" She asked.

"Uhh, yeah." Maka replied, not liking the smile one Lola's face.

"Great! SASHA!" Maka winced. This lady was _loud_.

"Lo-Chi-Sama! What's wrong?" The young witch asked. She had black hair was dark skinned and had brown eyes.

"I got you a practice dummy-I mean client." She said pulling Patti somewhere. Sasha grinned.

"Hey! I'm Sasha! I specialize in Romance and Luck! Follow me!" She skipped into a doorway covered in hearts and pulled her into a room with tacky looking furniture. "You like? I designed it myself!"

"Err, yeah." Oh death. How did she end up like this?

"Mmh. Im going to check your Strings! So hold on a sec..." She stuck out her tongue in concentration.

"String?" Okay. She's heard of The Red String of Fate but what's with everything else?

"Ya know. The Strings are what bond people together like friendship, intimacy, romance, parent to child. They change color depending your relationship with the other person. Blue is friendship, pink is intimacy, yellow is admiration, parent and child is orange, respect is green, love is purple, true love is red, hate is gray, tan is puppy love, lust is black and an innocent crush is white."

"Wow."

"I know. It took me three hours to memorize that. The string can be half an half too."

Maka sighed. She wasn't all that interested in romance.(But she did have a tiny, winy crush on-) Sasha continued to chat away. "_Blah blah_, love, _blah blah_, romance, _blah blah_, magic zebras."

"Huh. That's strange." Sasha frowned.

"What?" She... She isn't going to end up alone is she?

"You have many potential suitors... I've never seen so many strings attached before..." She grinned. "You've got your pick of men don't you?" Maka stared.

"I do?"

"Yeah and... Tell you what. I don't usually do this, but your strings intrigued me, and, what the heck. I've got a little potion here," Sasha stood and began rummaging through the junk in the room. "It allows you to spend a day married to each of your little Romeos."

"Cool," Maka said. "How much?"

"Eh, I'll do it for free. Not much going on today... Here it is!" she held up a little baggy. "How about we visit... eh, a year into each marriage. Before the first illusions of romance and bliss have faded into dull, monotonous reality."

Sasha flashed her a bright grin. "I mean, um, let's go!" And she dumped the contents of the bag around her

-–—•

That was how she got into this mess.

**Oh, come on! He's so cute**!

_I HARDLY KNOW HIM_!

The mans grip around her tightened. Okay, so he was pretty cute... How bad could he be if she married him. She ran a hand through his hair. He reminded her of a puppy. She sighed.

"Hmm?" Her husband looked up at her tiredly. "You're up already?" His voice was soft and slurred slightly from just waking up. Maka cracked a smile. Now she knew exactly how she married him. He was adorable!

"Yeah, for a while actually. I didn't want to wake you." She smiled. His blue eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry!" Maka frowned. Weren't they married? Why was he acting like this? She voiced her opinion. He blushed."I guess I'm not used to waking up to a beautiful woman everyday..."

She smiled, wondering how the day will go.

**-–—•**

**its so hard to go back into my FF mode ( ﾟдﾟ)... Please review! I don't own SE.**


	2. Mrs Law

"I kick arse for the Lord!"- Church Militant

-–––—•

Justin smiled at his wife, "Would you like to go out for dinner?" Maka thought for a moment.

"Sure." She grinned, "You wouldn't want to eat my horrible food anyway." She joked.

"True, I'm not sure how you survived without me." He got up, untangling himself from her. "Would you like pancakes for breakfast?" Maka's jaw almost dropped when she heard that. A _man_ _offered_ to cook for _her_. Chivalry was something rare in men, like a diamond coated rat they are impossible to find, years of living with Soul engraved it in her mind.

"Thanks Justin!" Maka stretched. "Can I use the bath first?"

"Sure." He said, walking out of the bedroom. Maka went to a chair, it had a beautiful red dress with matching accessories on it. She walked into the bathroom.

She stared at herself in the mirror. She was so pretty! She was about twenty-two?

_Hey Sasha?_

**Yeah?**

_How did Justin and I start dating_? She asked getting in the shower. Sasha took out a book.

'**Mrs. Law Part One' **She read.** It started like this..**.

***+FLASHBACK+***

_Maka stared at herself. She was transparent. _

_"Okay! Watch how you and Romeo number one came to be!" Sasha exclaimed. _

_It was just after the fight with Giriko, she was still paralyzed from the witches magic. Justin had picked her up and carried her to the coffin. _

_"That witches spell sure is stubborn..." Soul sighed._

_"I feel so inept..." Justin cocked his head._

_"Eep..." _

_"Oi, oi! Do you really have to put me in here!?" Maka cried. _

_"What'd you say?" _

_"Doesn't one of you know how to read lips?!"_

_"Oh I remember this!" Maka said. "But how do we end up getting married?"_

_"Patients my child, for you shall see Cupid work his magic!"_

_The image changed in front of her. She was in the DWMA'S hospital. Someone knocked at the door.__  
_

_"May I come in Miss Maka?" The other Maka blinked. _

_"Sure!" She called. The priest came into the room bowed and started to apologize. The other Maka stared, trying to comprehend _why_ he was apologizing. "For what?"_

_"I could not come for you in time. Lord Death in all his great __benevolence has forgiven me. However, it was you who got hurt. Please forgive me!" _

_"Ohh, no need to apologize!" She grinned. "Without you we would've died! I should be thanking you!" He raised his head and looked at her with those large blue eyes. "Besides it's not everyday you get to meet a DWMA legend in person!" _

_"Legend?" He preened slightly. _

_"Yeah! But you were on such a different level I couldn't learn anything!" She frowned slightly at the last part. "I still gotta get much better if I want to achieve my dream." _

_He leaned in slightly, Maka could hear the music blasting off the earphones. "What is it?" He inquired curiously."I wanna make the worlds best death scythe!" _

_"I'm sure you will." _

_The scene changed again and the other her was in the library._

_"Miss Maka?" The boy tapped her back. She spun around, the large stack of books in her arms shaking slightly. "Do you need a hand?" He smiled. _

_"No, I'm fine!" She said. It felt a little awkward to speak with him, sure he saved her and Crona and they had a four minute conversation once, but she really didn't know the boy._

_He stared, she stared. Justin, not feeling like having a staring competition spoke again._

_"That's a lot of books."_

_"What? I like reading!" she defended. _

_"I can see that," he chuckled. __"Aren't you troubled with carrying all those books?" He was staring at her again._

_"Nah! Oh! Can you reach that book for me?" She asked, pointing upwards. He took the one near his head._

_"__Kings and Queens of Music__?" He raised an eyebrow. He set it down on the wooden table, he took another book off of her pile. "J.S. Batch: The Beginning. Miss Maka?" Said girl blushed at being caught red-handed._

_"I... I wanted to have something in common with Soul..." She muttered, pouting. Justin remembered the scythe faintly._

_"Does Soul like music?" Maka nodded, then a thought occurred and she gasped. _

_"You can teach me!" She grinned._

_Justin blinked. "I can what?"_

_"This is great! Since your always listening to those head phones you must know a lot about music!"_

_"I can what?" He stared dumbfounded at the girl in front of him, who was blabbering the most ridiculous notion he has ever read. _

_"-Soul did say I had a low musical IQ so now someone can teach me!" _

_"I don't really-" _

_"Thank you Justin! I'll see you later!" _

_"But there is only one... Song... On my iPod." He groaned, what did he get himself into? He raised the volume on Step Up and started to put away all the books Maka forgot when she left._

_Sasha stared, "Funny way to ask someone on a date."_

_"Oh shut up!" Maka said, flustered. _

_The scene changed again. Other her and everyone were at Death Bucks, other her saw Justin out of the window and she ran out the door with a brownie in hand.  
_

_"Justin!" She called. The blonde in question froze, hearing her over his **earphones**. Soul and the others gave her odd and curious looks._

_"Miss Maka," he turned stiffly. "Hello." _

_Other her grinned. "Hi teacher!" She chipped in delight. Justin started sweating, hoping he doesn't get himself into another award situation._

_"Teacher? Um, Miss Maka I don't really think that..." He trailed of seeing that she was saying something. _

_"-Thank you so much, for giving me an opportunity to get closer to my weapon! We've been arguing a lot more lately, and I thought if we had some more things in common-" _

_The guillotine paled, seeing that the only way out resulted in her disappointment and maybe, her and her weapon possibly splitting up. "I... Don't really know a lot of songs, I've had the same ones on my iPod for years." He saw her face fall slightly, but a curious look replaced it._

_"Can I listen?" He wondered if he read that right..._

_"Can you say that again?" He eyed her oddly._

_"Can I listen?" His jaw nearly dropped, he nodded dumbly. She took out an earphone and held it near one ear, if she put it in she'd go deaf._

_'_Obsessed in the name of religion and it's own  
His justice only justifying his tone_' she hummed in approval. _

_"I didn't know you liked Step Up."_

_"You know the song?" He asked._

_"Yeah! I came across it when I was researching music. I gave it a try, and loved it!"_

_'_Stepping to the game, game Rolling the Dice  
Take the Chance, Chance Making it Turn it up  
Stepping to the game, game fighting the spot  
No other way, way we are gonna turn it up  
Stepping to the game, game Rolling the Dice  
Take the Chance, Chance Making it Turn it up_'_

_"What other songs do you like?"_

_"Psychedelic SoulJAM is my favorite." She replied. The others decided to come out at this time._

_'_Stepping to the game, game fighting the spot  
No other way, way we are gonna turn it up_'_

_"Oi, Maka!" She glance at Soul, who had raised an eyebrow at her, she gave Justin back his ear piece._

_"Coming! Oh, here Justin, have a brownie! Bye!" She said, leaving to be with her friends. The guillotine sighed, girls were confusing. Now what was he suppose to do with a half eaten brownie?_

_"Then you two would meet up and talk about music and yada, yada, yada. WHY ARE YOU SO DULL?" Sasha yelled, screaming at the book._

_"The scene is changing." Maka informed, she still knew nothing but at least she had some background knowledge on how their relationship was built._

_Other her was all dressed up, her hair was out and she was wearing a dress. She adjusted her elbow length gloves and grinned. She almost passed by Justin, if not for hearing Step Up through his earphones. _

_"Miss Maka?" He blinked, what in the world was she wearing a dress for? The green eyed girl grinned like a cheshire. _

_"I've got a date!" She exclaimed. "Soul was teasing me, saying I could never get a date, but I did!" She spun. "How do I look?" _

_"Nice, but-" The boy looked at her, waiting for her to interrupt him. _

_"But?" She ushered, practically glowing. He sighed and patted her head._

_"No, it's nothing, have fun." and with that he left. Maka went to a fancy looking restaurant a a waitress sat her down. Other her stayed in that spot for three hours before leaving. She felt so humiliated. Soul was right, who would ever go for a girl like her? She needed to go. She had to go. She ran to Gallows Manor. She needed to cry and tell one of the girls, maybe get a carton of chocolate. She pounded at the door and when it was Liz who answered she cried and asked to spend the night. Liz said 'yes' and apologized. _

_Maka calmed down soon after Liz handed her some ice-cream._

_"Hey, Liz? Where is Patti and Kid?" She asked._

_"Kids has Shinigami stuff and Patti is visiting Kim." She replied. "Oh! My Patti is growing up!" She cried. _

_"Hey, Liz?" _

_"Yeah? Thanks for letting me sleep over." _

_"No prob."_

_"So I got my humiliated by some jerk? Wow, I'm never taking dating advice from her again." _

_"WHY IS YOUR LIFE SO BORING?!" _

_"Oh shut up!"_

_"Justin!" Other her called when the scene changed. "I haven't seen you in awhile! How are you?"_

_"Oh, I was on a mission." He seemed stiff for some reason, she then saw the lack of earphones and decided that that was it. "I am perfectly fine, other than the fact my iPod broke. How was your..." He paused. "Date." Maka frowned. _

_"Bastard stood me up." He stared at her mouth oddly. _

_"He what?" _

_"Stood me up." Justin's jaw almost dropped. Why? Her presence was wonderful! Concern filled his eyes. "It's okay, though. I know I'm not really attractive, I have a small chest and I'm not all that fun to be a round." _

_'__I think you are very nice to be around.' He thought. _

_"-I'm boring and have a horrible temper, I'm also bossy__." _

_'__You are bright, cheerful, direct and confident, smart.' _

_"I'm stubborn, foolhardy and gloomy-natured, well, at least to Soul." _

_'You are kind and caring, modest, respectful and a self-depreciative idiot.' "You really are stupid." Maka glared sharply at him. _

_"Did you just insult me! No one calls me stu-!" Justin lean down, half a second later her he raised up and blushed, he then turned around "I-I AM SORRY FOR THIS ABJECT ACT!" Maka stared, feeling rather doltish. What should she do in this situation? She patted the overwrought the older boy on the back. _

_"Uh, there, there?" __Why__ was _she_ comforting _him_ over the loss of _her_ first kiss?_

_"I can't face you right now, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Oh, Great Lord of Death! How should I right this wrong!?" _

_"Err... Its okay?" The boy looked up, oh death, he was really upset about this. He look as if he was practically _crying_. "But one thing... MAKA CHOP!" Justin found himself with a large dent in his head. "DONT CALL ME 'STUPID'!" The guillotine winced as he raised himself up. _

_"So _thats_ the infamous Maka Chop." The pain in his head dulling a bit,"But you are really dumb, you know?" The meister glared, holding up a dictionary._

_"You want another one of these?" She threatened. Justin paled, but continued on. __  
_

_"Your stupid because you do not realize your good traits. That people care for you, they are proud of you."__Maka blushed slightly. _

_"Your just flattering me..." _

_"No, it is true." Maka chewed her lip, feeling very awkward with Justin staring at her again. She started getting jittery and nervous. _

_"Um, do you like me?!" She blurted, feeling _very_ stupid at this time. He locked on to her eyes. The normally zealous young man, bit his lip, and looked at her in such a manner it reminded her of Crona._

_"I do." _

***+_FLASHBACK END_+***

**And that's how it started**. Maka got dressed and made her way downstairs, smelling bacon in her future. Her husband smiled and served her breakfast. He was going upstairs to change and take a bath. Maka took a bit.

Oh, Death.

_Oh Death_! She was living with a domestic Kami. She devoured it in less ten minutes, the exact moment Justin came down. Maka stared at her husband in this universe.

"Have I ever told you, you're a domestic Kami?"

"I recall you saying that the first time we spent the night together." She blushed.

"Oh, well I'll say it again, your a domestic Kami."

He grinned, then his face fell."Why thank you, now, let's go. My parents are waiting."

... Parents?

-–—•

Maka stared at the man in front of her, he looked nothing like Justin! He was orange from spray-tan and had his hair in a mohawk. He was tall, so she can see where Justin got his height, he was like a mix of BlackStar and Tezca. Which is odd, but not unwelcome.

"Hey! Justin!" He father clamped him on the back, Justin looked up with a sheepish expression, clearly embarrassed.

"Dad! Not in front of my wife!" He whined. The orange man laughed heartily, until a a pale hand pulled on his ear.

"Ow! Teresa!" The lady was a carbon copy of her husband. The only difference is that's she's female and has long hair.

"Jerry! Don't ignore the young lady!" The woman looked at her and bowed. "It is so nice to meet you, I'm sorry we couldn't come to the wedding, please forgive us." Maka blinked.

"Um, that's okay?" She sweat dropped. The woman raised, and looked at her curiously.

"My grand babies are going to be so cute!" She squealed. Justin flushed red.

"Mom!"

"Oh shush, you're already married anyway! Ahhh, Maka? I want two kids, okay? The first one a boy with Justin's hair color and your eyes, then a girl with your hair color and Justin's!"

"I'm not sure I have a choice in what they look like." She laughed nervously.

"Well let's go inside then?" Jerry exclaimed,"Wait 'till you see Max and Alex." She stared at Justin curiously, while he paled and tried to avoid her eyes.

"HEY JUSTIN!" The boy froze. A pretty girl around the age of sixteen clamped him on the back.

"Sis..." He paled. The girl turned around.

"Hey Hun! Welcome to the family! You are now a Lawson!"

"Lawson?"

"Yeah, Law was the name he chose from the DWMA." Oh really? He was looking panicked now. "Well now sis, let's have fun!" The rest of the day went, Alex dragged Maka around and Justin following them like a puppy. Well, at least until Max carried him off somewhere.

Maka had fun, Alex was nice, talkative, but nice. They ended up staying for dinner. When they got in Justin's car he apologize.

"It's okay we didn't go out for dinner." She reassured.

"No... About my family... They are so embarrassing!"

"I liked your family!" he smiled and patted her head.

Everything disappeared.

**Time for number two! **

Maka opened her eyes.

_You have got to be kidding me!_

-–—•

"It's hard to be religious when certain people are never incinerated by bolts of lightning."

Pairing: MaStin, MakaxJustin.

Total Fanfics in the Archives(Where they are a couple): 8

**Well, this chapter sucked. Please review.**


	3. Help?

Hey guys I'm kinda in a rut for the next chapter. I started writing it buuuuuuuut... I've got no inspiration to finish it. So I wanna write something else before that. A chapter preview at the bottom.

If you can vote I would be _soooo_ grateful!

()MaStar/BlackStarxMaka

()KiMa/KidxMaka

()MADKiMa

()SoMa(even though I'm not a fan)

()Kay/May, ClayxMaka

()MaFord/MakaxOx

(**X**)MaStin, JustinxMaka-See chapter one.

()MADMaStin

()CroMa, CronaxMaka

()KISHENCroMa

()GoMa, GopherxMaka

()HiMa, HiroxMaka

()RaMa, VajraxMaka(Have no idea how to do this one.)

()WesKa, WesxMaka

()MaShi,Akane Hoshi(RedStar)xMaka(One I was having trouble with, no clue about his personality)

()KiriKa, KirikouxMaka

()MakaFire,

()HarKa, HaverxMaka

Please vote or give an opinion on what I should do, if you wanna make suggestions on a scene I would be grateful also.

Heres a preview on the RedStarxMaka

-–—•

She stared at the picture, "Akane?" She tried getting up, but it felt like a twenty pound weight was on her body.

**Something like that. **Sasha giggled.

"Yes?" She turned towards the door to looked at her husband. He was pulling at his collar, "Is the baby kicking?"

_What?_ Sasha burst out laughing. "Yeah..." Akane? She really didn't know him that well, and she thought if she wanted to be apart of the Star Clan she would'd married BlackStar. Akane walked over and gently raised her up.

**Hey, does he not do the whole human emotions thing**?

_No, your thinking of Harver_

"Better?" He asked quietly. Maka nodded, raising to her feet and stumbling slightly. She walked out the door and he followed. "We need to make some food for the picnic, Soul and Pattis Daughter miss their Aunt Maka so we better hurry." He sang lightly, watching her waddle out the door and down the stairs.

"If it's for everyone I better get cooking!" She made some toast for herself and the baby and started boiling some oil. She dropped her spoon and made a pitiful attempt to grab it.

"Your so cute when your helpless."

"HEY! I got it didn't I?" she pouted. Soon her husbands stoped to looked at her food.

Akanes hand started reaching for her plate. "Is there any chance that's for me?" He said taking a fork to grab it.

"No!" She smacked his hand away, but he grabbed it with his other hand.

"WIN!"

"I hope your happy, stealing food from your own child." She huffed.

_I really wanna know how we got together._

**Heres a flash back. **

**•*+|/FLASHBACK\|+*•**

_Maka was ticked. How DARE they give her spot to RedStar?! She huffed as she got ready for her date. _

_"Daww! Maka is growing up!" Jackie cooed as she tied a red ribbon into her hair. Maka smoothed her dress out. _

_"Who're you setting me up with anyway?" She frowned. _

_"You'll see!" Jackie sang._

_The scene changed._

_"Maka?" It was Akane. _

_"Hello RedStar." She greeted bitterly.__Dont hit your superior. Don't hit the superior. Do-_

_"Why are you wearing a dress? It looks hideous on you." Aw screw it. _

_"MAKA CHOP!" Akane calmly doged the attack._

_"What are you doing anyway?" He asked as if she hadn't tried to behead him with a book._

_"Im going on a date." He glared at her._

_"I forbid you." Maka's jaw dropped. _

_"You what?" _

_"I forbid you as your superior." And with that he turned. _

_"And why is that?" She ran after him. _

_"Because I would lose the bet. You can postpone your date until next week." Okay, this guy frustrates Maka more than Ragnarock. She then started to yell and scream at him until he sighed, turn around, kissed her and left. Maka stood their with her jaw wide open then she grinned. _

_"Daww! You liiiiike me!"_

And that's where I froze. Any help?


End file.
